


Spank

by pineapple_bread



Series: Hot Tony,sexy Gibbs [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当结束了一个非常棘手的案子之后，Tony觉得他和他的Boss都非常需要这个......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank

Tony一边走进Gibbs的卧室一边脱掉了他的西装外套，走到衣柜旁取出一个衣架将自己的西装外套在衣架上安置好然后挂进了衣柜。接着他又解开了领带，解下袖扣，把它们和领带一起放到了床头柜上。下一步是脱掉了鞋袜，最后是衬衫和西裤。Tony把他的衬衫和西裤整齐地叠好放在了床头——Gibbs不会喜欢他乱扔衣物的。

Tony按照Gibbs的要求将自己脱的只剩下一条平角内裤，然后走到床边，在Gibbs那张大床的尾部停下。在趴到床上之前，Tony观察到了床上的被单已经被换成丝质的了，在床尾中间的部分还铺着一张毛巾毯，毛巾毯的上方放了一个松软的枕头。很显然那就是Gibbs想要Tony趴着的位置。

Tony趴到了那张毛巾毯上，头枕在那个松软的枕头上移动了两下，找到了个让自己舒服的位置然后双手伸至头顶交握。

一边安静地等待着Gibbs，Tony一边神游般的想着导致这次拍打的原因。那只是一个报告中的小错误，并不严重至需要一顿惩罚的拍打。但Tony很清楚他需要这个，Gibbs也需要这个。因为某个难搞的案子，他和Gibbs已经整整一周没有过私人时间了，也没有过除了偶尔被Gibbs巴头以外的任何私人接触了。所以，这次的拍打的目的不在于惩罚，而是他们都需要这个。

正当Tony还在神游的时候，房门处传来了Gibbs的脚步声。几秒钟之后，Tony听到了Gibbs脱衣服的布料摩擦的还有Gibbs解开皮带的声音。这些声音让Tony不由自主的一阵颤栗。

拉起内裤的边缘，快速的脱去了Tony身上唯一的一块布料——那条黑色的平角内裤，Gibbs并没有让自己触碰到Tony的臀部。Tony有个挺翘的屁股，然而Gibbs只是伸出了一只手从后颈开始向下抚摸着Tony的身躯，从脖子开始向下，他的双肩，他的整个后背，最后从他的后腰再往上，完全避开了他的屁股。显然是不想让他的屁股习惯被触碰，让他的屁股变得更加的敏感。

Gibbs就这么来回地抚摸着Tony，让Tony整个人都完完全全地放松了下来，甚至忍不住因Gibbs的触碰而满足地小小的叹了口气。

等Tony已经开始享受这种温暖舒服的触碰之后，一样比他的体温略低的东西开始在他的背上滑动，Tony知道那是Gibbs的皮带。

微凉的触感让Tony忍不住又一阵战栗，他能听到自己微微抖动的呼吸，准备好迎接将要开始的拍打。

他的左臀挨了第一下。第一下的疼痛总是特别的尖锐，这让Tony忍不住瑟缩了一下。还没等他习惯那阵疼痛的感觉，他的右臀已经接下了第二下。

第三下，第四下，第五下，第六下......

一开始，Tony还能保持清醒，数着Gibbs用皮带抽打在他臀部上的每一下。渐渐的到了后面，Tony已经无法数清楚到底是第几下了。

又是一下，覆盖在左臀上的一个不知道已经挨了几下的位置上，比之前要大的力道让Tony一抖，差点没忍住疼痛的叫喊而发出了一阵闷哼。

又是比之前的力道更大的三下，Tony已经快要忍不住发出叫喊了。

突然地，他听到了皮带被扔在地上的一声小小的闷响。还没等他反应过来，Gibbs那有力的大手已经开始直接对他的臀部进行新的一轮拍打，给他带来与之前不一样的疼痛和触感了。这让Tony终于忍不住哽咽出声。

眼泪开始滴落在枕头里，在头顶交握的双手已经开始发麻，Tony已经无法阻止细碎的呜咽从自己的嘴巴里泄露出来。他甚至开始无意识地移动着胯部躲避着拍打，然而全然无用，Gibbs那强而有力的大手仍旧可以准确地落到他想要的任何一个位置。

慢慢地，不知道从第几下开始，Gibbs的拍打开始变得更有色情起来。不像是之前快速短暂而用力的拍打，而是五指张开，在拍打过后还伴随着一下轻轻的揉捏。这都让Tony停止了呜咽，发出了想要更多的呻吟。

看着Tony那已经变得红肿的屁股，Gibbs忍不住想要让它的颜色变得更加的艳丽。于是又是两下带着色情意味的拍打和揉捏。

“向我展示你自己，DiNozzo。”突然地，Tony听到Gibbs这么开口要求。

“Yes，boss.”几乎是呻吟着回答，Tony屈起腿将姿势变成跪趴，双手握着自己的臀瓣，大大地分开，向Gibbs展示着自己的后穴。

“Good boy.”Gibbs一边说着一边用两根手指在臀缝中滑动着，在划过穴口时轻轻地按压了两下，这让Tony没忍住呻吟。

“嗯......”

“啊！”出乎Tony意料的是接下来抽打在他穴口的这一下拍打。这一下拍打让他忍不住收缩了一下后穴，双腿发软，几乎要支撑不住自己。

又是一下正中穴口的拍打，Tony几乎要忍不住射出来。该死的，这真的太多了！

“啊——哈——Gib——Gibbs！”Tony尖叫着乞求。

他的臀部不自觉地摇动着，向后挺翘着，无声地乞求着更多。

“What did you call me,boy？”又是一下对着穴口的拍打。

“Plea、please！More！Boss！”被打到的穴口让后穴再次不自觉地收缩，不少润滑剂被挤了出来。

“看来在来之前你就准备好了自己？”Gibbs对此挑挑眉。

而Tony只顾着大口的喘着气，根本无暇回答Gibbs的话。

“很好，我会给你奖励。”说着Gibbs拨开了Tony仍旧握着自己臀瓣的双手，用自己的双手大大地分开Tony的双臀，然后深深地埋进了Tony的体内。

“Jeth、Jethro——”Tony忍不住尖叫着Gibbs的名字，双手因一下子被进入到最深处的疼痛的快感而紧紧地抓着身下的毛巾毯。

“Oh，god，你真紧。”

一时间，呻吟和喘息还有淫靡的水声充斥了整个房间。

带着一个被拍打的火辣辣的红肿的屁股被Gibbs狠狠地操干着，Tony觉得自己已经无法再思考，脑子里一团乱麻，只知道随着Gibbs的撞击收缩着自己的内壁。

Tony收缩着肠壁，放任自己沉浸在快感里，专心感受体内的炽热。

Gibbs那越来越快的撞击将Tony的仅剩的最后一丝丝理智击打的粉碎，加大动作地摆动着臀部配合着Gibbs的动作，越来越紧地收缩着内壁。Tony听到Gibbs和他一样高声地呻吟着，下一秒，他感觉到了自己的阴茎抽动着喷发了，而在他体内的Gibbs的阴茎也在他的因高潮而抖动收缩的内壁里抽动着高潮了。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
